Keller
by WHAT-THE-HELL-AM-I
Summary: Not sure if this story is worth completing. I need some feedback?
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could own TWILIGHT, but Stephanie Meyers just wont sign these papers. :/

I woke to the blinding ray of light that derived itself from the now open bay window on the west side of my room.

"Please, just ten more minutes?" my hoarse voice cracked, as I pleaded with my older sister.

"We are already," she looked at the stopped clock on my wall, and then to the wristwatch she wore. "fifteen minutes late." I groaned but got out of my queen sized bed.

"This is SO not fair." I stumbled into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"Be ready by eight, that's when I'm leaving, with or without you." I sighed and ran water for the bath. It was her fault we had to move around so often. It was her fault she got pregnant, and it was her fault we had to go to this stupid, ridiculous night school, so far into the school year. Everything my step mom, Alecia, and dad tried to do to make her life better, only made mine worse! I heard a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Is everything okay sweety, I heard yelling." That was the overly-sweet voice of my dads wife, when she tried to play mommy.

"I'm fine." My voice wasn't as harsh as I had intended it to be. I might have hated her, but I felt bad too. She couldn't have children, and was raising a pregnant teenager. That had to hurt.

"Okay, just checking." I sighed and got as prepared as I could for the coming day.

I walked down the stairs, into the main hall; my family was waiting for me.

"Oh darling your gorgeous!"Alecia gushed over me. I faked a smile. "Is this the sweater you got last week?" I shook my head.

"That wasn't a sweater, it was a hoodie." She smiled at me, looking like I was a four-year-old.

"Well, its Beautiful." My sister mocked, but she was the beautiful one. She stood around five eight, thick dirty blond hair, heart shaped face, and big, Bambi innocent hazel eyes. She had a breath taking smile and a perfect figure, I envied her completely. I was only four eleven, had shoulder length wavy brown hair, and with the same strait cut bangs as my sister, but mine were now growing out, they framed my round face, green eyes, and a big nose. Nobody paid any attention to me when she was around.

"Come on were gonna be late." She faked a horror expression. I smiled, she was the cause of my trouble, but I loved everything about my sister. I followed her out into the garage, and got into her shiny new Lexis. It purred to life and she looked at me and showed a ditty smile. "is there anywhere you want to go before we get to school?"

"No, I don't know anywhere that would be fun to go." She bit her lip and staired blankly out the tinted windshield.

"There is a mall, not too far from the school, we could go there." I looked at her incredulously. "Tomorrow, before school of course, I want to see if there are any cute guys here." She showed me a toothy smile, and batted her Bambi eyes.

"Shee," short for Sheelah, a nickname I had used since I could talk "your pregnant!" she put her finger up against her lips. I looked down and nodded, she was beginning to show a small bump, and it was noticeable, but not enough to realize it if you didn't already know.

"I won't tell." She pepped back up.

"Smart girl." And we were on our way toward the new school.

I'll update soon, I know this chapter was short, so I will make all future ones longer for you X- tell me what you think. How I can improve, and what I should name the main character, I was thinking Keller...

THANKS

-KITA


	2. Chapter 2

**If I would've known going there would have led me to him, I would have done it long ago. I don't regret anything that happened in the last two months of my life, as long as he knew it was all for him. -Keller Johnson. 50 years after BD

Please read

The school was a humongous, brick building that _must_ have been designed as a box. Nothing about it screamed interesting, nothing stood out. Ugh, this would not be a good day.

"It looks…" my sister looked at me with her optimistic smile, but even she couldn't find a good way to describe it. We both started laughing.

"Don't lie Shee, it's horrible."

"Yeah, it is," she sighed "well let's go. I think we are already late, I don't see anybody do you." I shook my head.

"No, I don't see anybody." She groaned and through her head back onto the headrest.

"Lets…just…go." I opened the door, and followed her lead into what I assumed to be the front of the school. The inside was just as plain, white walls, and checkered tile.

"Over there" I pointed to the small room filled with people.

"Yep, good job Kelly." She ruffled my hair. I pouted my and stuck out my bottom lip. We walked over to the classroom, nobody seemed to notice us approach, so all eyes were on us as soon as the door opened. It was silent, it was times like this I was glad I was in the same grade as my fearless sixteen-year-old sister. I seemed to shy away, I couldn't stand to be the center of attention, but she adored it. She always stuck up for me, because she still saw me as her baby sister, but she was only three years older.

"Uh, I'm Sheelah, and this is my sister Keller." A few students welcomed us, with awkward, hi's , and heys, but no teacher stepped forward. Shee walked to set by a group of shallow looking girls, who openly welcomed her, giving up the last desk in the room, that they all had there bags on. I looked around silently counting all of the people in the small room; there were thirty two. Each group was absorbed in some type of conversation, nobody noticing me at all. I walked to set against the counter, and pulled out my cell phone, to try and send a message to some of my old friends before my phone died. That didn't last long. I looked around at the kids in the room again. They were very… usual, common, _boring_, nobody even made an attempt to stick out.

The four little groups, went from the very image of geeks, that were being terrorized by the hunky Jocks, to the egocentric group that my sister was now entertaining, to the frightening blacked out group of Gothic kids, all sitting in the far corner of the room. A few people were spread out, just sitting alone, talking, and holding hands. I put my head in my hands, this would be a long night.

I heard a voice behind me, that caught my attention, nobody had been there a minute ago. I turned to see a boy sitting right behind me, he was talking on his cell phone, but when he saw me looking he mumbled an apology, and hung up the phone. I was in shock, this boy was gorgeous, the had sickly pale skin, and shaggy black hair that fell into his… red eyes? Yes, his big beautiful crimson colored eyes, were definitely red. How strange, must be contacts. He wore black baggy pants, as well as a black button up shirt. I silently noted that the color contrast was what had to have made his eyes so bright red, like blood. he must have been into the goth stuff...

"Hi?" he made it into a question. I had to force myself to talk.

"Hello," his eyes grew wide, and he sat back so that I couldn't see his face. I stood up and looked at him, skeptically, was he real, could people that beautiful _really _exist?

"Can you see me?" what a dumb question.

"Um… yeah, I see you, am I not supposed to?" I was so confused.

"No, no your not." I was about to ask him what he meant by that, when I heard Shee's voice. I turned to see her laughing, she looked back at me, and waved me toward her.

"excuse, me for a moment." His jaw dropped, he was about to say something, as I walked to Shee.

"Kelly! This is Amber, Kylie, Shelby, Brittany, and Ashelea, I couldn't help but notice that she only named a few of her new friends, probably the only ones she found _safe_ enough for me, she didn't like me being alone.

"Hi," they all smiled back, in the exact same way, the whole group looked a lot alike, all but Sheelah. She never tried to fit in with anybody; they tried to mold themselves around her. She was a natural leader.

"I'm gonna go, okay." She didn't look happy about that.

"Okay…" I turned to go back to the strange boy. He was still sitting dumbfounded.

"you can still see me." It was more of an accusation. I nodded, a more than a little confused. He slid off of the counter, and grabbed my hand. His was freezing, way too cold, but it shocked me, like a live wire was connecting me to him, and then just heat, I couldn't find myself to want to stop it. He looked back at me and smiled, I lost my breath in his demonic eyes.

"Come, with me?" I don't know why he asked it as a question, when he was dragging my out the door. Once we were in the hall I turned toward him.

"What are you Doing?" I hissed he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Your coming home with me." I looked up at him, he must have been insane.

"I am Not!" he mumbled something to low for me to understand into the phone, he nodded, and snapped it shut.

"Yes, you are, please, I don't know why, but I need you to. Please. I have a sister, she is coming to the school now, we will go back into the class, you two talk, make friends and then, just come home with us. Please."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I need you to" I sighed in defeat, i was a sucker for guilt trips.

"I don't know why I'm doing this…it's dangerous, stupid reckless..." I mumbled to myself as I walked back into the classroom. A few people looked up at us, I could only imagine what people were thinking. I blushed and returned to my seat, just below the strange boy. I sat for a good twenty minutes doing nothing physically, but having a mental war. I couldn't figure out why I had decided to go home with a stranger, regardless of if he had a _sister_. Didn't I know better than that? What would we do when we got to his house? I knew the answer to most of them already, it was because, somehow, I could trust this strange boy, he couldn't do anything to hurt me, just as I couldn't hurt him. He wouldn't hurt me, didn't he feel the fire that his touch brought. No, I would follow him, I didn't know why, but I would do anything for this boy, anything he could ever ask for, I would die to give it to him.

"She's here." I felt an icy breath on my ear, so sudden, and unexpected. I jumped, hitting my head to his, a twinge of pain shot through my skull. I winced, and my hands shot toward my head in instinct. I felt a knot.

"ouchie," I felt his icy hands on my arms, and I forgot all about the bump. The fire was back. What an odd combination…

"I am so sorry, let me help you get up, and let's go into the hallway." I stood up, he did help me, but not much. His touch made me light headed.

I opened the door, and then I heard something that make me rethink about everything I was doing.

"Kelly?"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to see the questioning eyes of my beautiful sister, my hand flew to my head in a vain attempt to stop the painful ache.

"huh?" I replied but even I heard the strain. She came towards me, but didn't even seem to notice my strange friend.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly. She didn't seem to believe me, she pulled me into an awkward hug, she was almost a full foot taller than I was. I looked at the boy, and he was holding back laughter, but his eyes were still concerned.

"I'm okay, I really am, I was just going to the bathroom." I didn't know what to say, but Shee was always easy to lie to, she was just to gullible; must have been the blond in her.

"okay, do you want me to go with you?" I saw the boy get close to me, he made sure I saw him this time.

"Have you been alone at all since you moved here." I nodded my head, a very slight movement that I knew Sheelah wouldn't notice. Did she not hear him?

"Tell her you're going with Charlotte." I looked at him skeptically. She must not have… is that why he was so surprised when I did? He squeezed my hand. "Just do it."

"No, I'm going with…Charlotte" she looked confused.

"Who is Charlotte?" I felt his icy breath on my ear, I tried not to shiver.

"Where did you go?" it took me a minute to be able to answer.

"The library." It was barely even a whisper, he smiled back at me.

"Tell her you met her there." His ringing voice made me lightheaded.

"I…I met her at the library."

"Oh" she looked at me with her big doe eyes curious. "well okay." She squeezed my arm, the same one the boy was holding, and went back to set down with the table full of preppy girls.

The boy pulled me out into the hall.

"Could she not see you?" he shook his head. "But I can?"

"Apparently"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"No, why can't Sheelah see you?" he opened his mouth to answer, but a flash of white crashed into him. He dropped my hand

and I jumped back.

"Oh, my goodness, Devon, she's gorgeous! I can't believe you found her, I knew Alice said you would, but I didn't believe it would be so soon! Oh she is beautiful, wait till your father see's-" he slapped his hand over her mouth. She looked down at it. This girl was beautiful, close to the boy, she was just maybe an inch shorter than I was. She was very small, and looked kind of… elfish. She had white-blond hair that fell to her waist, which looked kind of awkward because of her height. She looked around the same age as most of the students in the classroom, sixteen, maybe seventeen at the oldest, she and Devon, (I was glad to know his name) looked nothing alike, they must not have been full blood brother and sister, but they did have the same strangely white skin, and she had those demon red eyes. How peculiar.

"I'm so sorry, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth closed." I nodded.

"Hello, its nice to meet you," she stuck her hand out. "I'm Charlotte, Devon's mother."

"I thought you said she was your sister." She glared at him, and slapped him in the chest.

"We will not lie to her, you know what Alice said!" he sighed and looked back up at me. I was kind of curious on what this Alice had to say.

"I'm sorry, this is Charlotte, my adoptive mother." I smiled. I didn't know they let people her age adopt.

"Its nice to meet you." I shook her hand, it was just as hard and cold as Devon was, something wasn't right with this…

"your coming home with us I assume?"

"Uh…" I looked back toward the classroom, I saw my sister sitting, entertaining the crowd of girls. "I would have to tell her… she would let me, but I would have to tell her first."

"Okay, we have some things to tell you." She made me realize something.

"Why can she see you?" he shrugged.

"Anybody can now."

"Why is that?"

"Darling, he will explain everything to you, we just can't do it in this public of an area." I looked around, but saw nobody.

"Uh, okay."

"Would you like to stay for the rest of the time, or do you want to go now?" She did seem like a mom, just way to young.

"how much time is left?"

"About thirty minutes. You got here very late, the teacher already left." I sighed, but he smiled back. Sheelah must have done that on purpose.

"I'll go ask." I walked back into the classroom, and toward the group my sister was in.

"Shee?" she turned around, smiling at me. "can I go home with Charlotte?" she looked toward the window, and her eyes grew, she stood up and walked me away from the group.

"Charlotte? Is that her?" she pointed at her. I nodded. "Well who is that?" she pointed at Devon. So everyone could see him now. I looked up at her and blushed. She smiled, I knew she understood.

"That's," I didn't know what to say, mom or brother? I decided to go with the story that Devon told. "her brother, Devon." She sighed.

"Okay, go have fun with devon." She mocked surprise.

"Shee, I'm going with Charlotte, not Devon." She rolled her eyes, but put her hands up defensively.

"Okay, Kelly. Just go."

"Thanks Shee," she nodded. "I will call you." I made it a promise. She nodded, and hugged me.

"You better." I laughed. "Tell me _everything_!" I shot her a look, she just smiled. I grabbed my bag off of the floor, beside the counter, and hurried out the door. Charlotte and Devon were waiting for me. Devon stood close to me, and Charlotte was just to his side.

"Get ready for a long night." I looked at him, and he smiled, taking my hand in his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had cast a dark shadow over everything, and regardless of how beautiful it was, I could not seem to get my eyes off of this strange beautiful boy, called Devon. He seemed to be caressing my hand, as if I were made of fragile glass, the contact made heat and energy spread through my body. We stood outside for a very long time.

"Where is the car?" He looked up from our hands.

"We aren't going to take a car." He talked like he was in a daze.

"What?" Charlotte explained.

"We didn't bring a car, I thought we would meet… under different circumstances."

"Huh?"

"later." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, and the feeling traced all the way down my spine. I nodded. I heard them talking, but I didn't understand what they were saying, the words were too fast, and then out of nowhere I was picked up off of the ground, I screeched and his hand flew to my mouth.

"Shhh…" he started bouncing me like a baby. I heard Charlottes soft voice close by.

"It would be a very good idea to close your eyes." I closed them, and we flew. I could feel the wind on my face, and through the holes in my sweater. I shivered, he held me closer to his cold hard chest, I guessed in an attempt to get me warm. I could feel my hearts rapid pace, like it was trying to rip itself from my chest. Suddenly we came to a halt. My breathing was rapid as well, I hadn't noticed that.

"You can open your eyes now." I peeked a little out of one of my eyes, before I felt safe enough to open the other. We stood in a little meadow that was mostly occupied by a small log cabin, there were a few weeping willow trees, sitting on the edge of a mossy pond. I was speechless. This was probably the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"It's…" I couldn't put it into words.

"A friend of ours designed it." Charlotte's voice sounded excited. I felt Devon move me, he put me in the standing position.

"How did you go so fast?!" he smiled a sad smile.

"Come inside." I nodded and he led me into the house. It was amazing. The small cabin that was seen on the outside, was only a small lounging room, and the beginning of a staircase. The stairs led us to a huge underground room. The room was painted a pale blue, with all kinds of exquisite art and furniture, and a big TV on the wall. The room had a hall with several doors on each side. Devon led me to one of them. It was a basic bedroom, a bed, dresser, and what I assumed a closet.

"Is this your bed room?" he shook his head.

"It's yours." I looked at him doubtfully.

"Mine?" he nodded. "Is this about what _Alice_ said?" he smiled and nodded.

"She's also the reason you have a closet full of clothes too." He raised an eyebrow, tempting me, but I suppose did have a longing to look at those clothes.

"But, what did she say?"

"Keller have you heard of … Vampires?" I nodded. "how do you feel about them?"

"I don't know, there cool I guess… Why?"

"Alice is the daughter of the woman who designed, and helped build this house."

"This house is beautiful." Why did he keep changing the subject?

"Alice and her family are vampires." I struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Is that right?" he frowned.

"Charlotte." He simply said her name.

"I'm on my way, Devon." I looked toward the closed door, that was weird. So much was so unusual about these two. She knocked on the door. Devon looked at me.

"What?"

"It's your bedroom."

"Uh… come in?" she danced into the room, and sat on the other side of the bed.

"What is it?"

"Could you help me, just a little bit?" she bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Alice saw you doing it alone." He sighed.

"Of course she did." Charlotte walked over toward the door.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He nodded. He put his head in his hands and sighed. something was really bothering him. I put my hand on his shoulder, he didn't move, I leaned closer, running my hands through his hair.

"Hello?" he looked up at me, trying to look serious, but I could see the smile in his eyes. "You can tell me," he took a deep breath and let it out throwing himself back onto the bed. I giggled. "Devon, what is it?"

"Promise not to freak out?" I nodded. He sat up in his seat. "Alice is psychic, she saw that I would find a mate soon, she told me that my…" he looked up at me and shifted uncomfortably, "mate, could see through my 'gift' and that's how I would know it was her."

"Oh… so, I'm your…" I giggled "mate?" he nodded. "What's that?"

"A soul mate, the one you will be with forever, but she didn't tell me you would be human, I'll have to talk to her about that…" I stopped him.

"She didn't tell you I was _human?_"

"She didn't tell me that you were human. Keller she told me that you would except me for whatever I was, and I hope that you do, but I assumed that she meant, I don't know, for my imperfections, not for what I _am_."

"and what exactly are you…?" he took my hands in his, I felt static move between us, and I took me a minute to focus.

"Don't freak out, okay." I nodded. "Keller, my family, and myself… We are vampires." I smiled at first, about to try to convince him of how ridiculous he sounded, but then I remembered all of the strange things about him. His cold hard white skin, his red eyes, and how fast he could run to his house, and the way Charlotte heard him say her name, all the way upstairs. I didn't doubt one bit that he was a vampire, and my mind kept telling me to laugh it off, tell him to stop kidding around, but my heart told me differently, and I honestly didn't care what he was. I only cared that I was here, with him, and that I knew he did feel the same way with me that I did with him, I was Devon's 'mate', we were meant for each other, for forever. I wanted to kiss him, and run my fingers through his hair again, but for now I knew all he needed was my acceptance. I threw my arms around his waist, and he returned by gently wrapping his around me, maybe showing me he wasn't dangerous. Something was still bothering me, and I couldn't repress it much longer.

"Can I see the clothes now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Time started to fade into the darkness. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and the only thing that kept me focused was my sisters, appointments, the photos, and her growing belly. It was now no secrete as to what she was hiding under those draping shirts. Shee and Charlotte had become such tight friends over the past few weeks, they found things in common, babies and shopping.

I spent a lot of time trying on the ridiculous sized closet full of clothes, and modeling them for Devon and Charlotte. The clothes were way more expensive than anything I could afford on my own, and apparently I had the psychicAliceto thank for them, I had met her once, but only briefly, she was my size, with black spiky hair, and an overly kind attitude, she and Jasper, (a tall thin blond, who kept to himself, and seemed quite odd, to be honest.) had just been on there way back home, when Devon and I arrived home from school, he was permanently fifteen, but had a fake I.D., that oddly enough, was given to him by Jasper. Alice promised that we would get to talk more in the future.

Devon said that everything looked wonderful, so after about the fifteenth outfit I had tried on that night, I stopped asking his opinion on the outfits. Charlotte on the other hand… she was full of suggestions. She had ideas on what shoes would match the earrings I had, what shirt would go perfect with the stitching on my pants. She only cared on the little details that I thought nobody could possibly care, or even _notice_ in the outfit, she had even matched all of her husbands clothes, Devon's stepfather, I had met him the first night I arrived.

"_Um.." I heard a voice at the door, and turned to see an incredibly tall man. He had the same snowy skin, and crimson colored eyes, he had shaggy blonde hair. He was a vampire. I looked franticly toward Devon, then back to the stranger._

"_Hey dad." I sighed, and looked back toward Devon. This must have been another adoptive parent. Charlotte ran and stretched to kiss the stranger on the lips. I blushed, looking down at the silk dress I was currently wearing. Devon took my hand again, and squeezed it gently, this shouldn't be awkward, I knew that, Devon and I were meant for each other, soul mates, but the way Charlotte was being embraced… it made me uncomfortable. _

"_Who is this?" he had the same pleasant voice as the others. I heard Charlotte giggle. _

"_Peter, this is Keller, Keller, this is Peter." _

"_Hello" I squeaked._

"_Hello Keller, it's a pleasure to meet you." _

"_This is Devon's mate, the one Alice told us about! She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

"_She's human…" he sounded confused. _

"_I know I was surprised too, but she fits the description, she can see him, they met in the high school isn't that romantic? Much better circumstances than we did, I have to say," she looked at him. "Not that you weren't romantic, or anything." He nodded smiling down at her._

"_She's lovely son." He smiled and nodded in my direction, and then turned back to face Charlotte. "Speaking of Alice, she and Jasper are supposed to be joining us for…" he trailed off looking at me for a second. "Excuse me." He left the room, Charlotte followed. I looked up at Devon, and leaned my face against his chest._

"_So that's your dad?" he nodded "he seems nice." _

"_He is. How about your family, what are they like?" _

"_The only family I have is my dad, sister, and my step mom, my grandma is still alive, but she is delusional…" he looked at me as if to say more. I sat beside him, "They are nice, I don't really get along with anyone but my sister, Shee , she was the one at the school." _

"_What happened to your mom?" I didn't say anything, I had nothing to say, I had never really met her he wrapped his arms around me, "When?" _

"_It was a long time ago."_

"_I'm sorry. I lost my parents a while back, I know it's painful" I nodded. _

Devon pulled me back to reality. He rubbed his thumb against my neck, a little too hard, that was going to bruise…

I looked up at him, his face was stern, and his eyes dark almost black. "Devon?" he didn't say anything, "Charlotte?" I looked over toward the door, she was already there, eyes wide.

"Devon, its okay." She looked toward me, "come here Keller. Now." I got up and ran towards her open arms.

"Charlotte, what's wrong with him?"

"oh, nothing's wrong, nothing at all. Are you bleeding dear?"

"No, I don't think so…" I looked over at Devon, and felt the cool fingers on my neck. I flinched at the touch, only because it was not his.

"oh, I see, what happened to your neck here?"

"huh?"

"honey, its okay, he just smelt the blood from this bruise." He snapped out of his trance, and was beside me in a second.

"its already bruised?" it would look even worse in a few days.

"Keller I'm so incredibly sorry, you have no idea I'm so sorry." I looked up at him, a little confused at the mood change.

"Devon, it's okay, its just a bruise, I'll be okay."

"Devon! You did this? You have to be more careful!" it was strange to see him cower to someone the size of Charlotte. I was swooped up into his arms.

"I know, Keller, I am so sorry." He started kissing me all over my face. I laughed.

"Devon, I'm fine, it'll heal, I'm okay." I heard Charlotte say something to quick to hear, probably more scolding. He just kept kissing, my cheeks, my forehead, even around my newly bruising neck, barely touching it at all, and then without warning, my lips.

With Devon, every kiss was a new experience my eyes opened as wide as they would go, I stared toward his closed eyelids, before closing my own. His lips were hard and freezing, they smashed against mine, in a strange yet appealing way, we melted together, and the tingling sensation, spread throughout my entire body. It only made sense that we were together, that we couldn't quite function separated, and I didn't know how I had managed to live my newly fourteen years without him, no matter how melodramatic it sounded. I heard somebody clear there throat, and tried to break the kiss, but he just wouldn't let me.

"Ugh, hormones." I heard Charlotte mutter, and stomp out of the room. "WE'RE LEAVING DEVON!" I felt myself being set onto the bed, and then he pulled away. I was speechless; I didn't want it to end.

"Keller?" he said my name with such passion, I was still dizzy.

"Yes, Devon?"

"I think maybe you should leave." My jaw dropped.

"huh?" he smiled a goofy smile, and shrugged his shoulders. "are you serious?" he nodded, and we kissed again, the tingling fire arose, and spread throughout my body, and my hands searched him, he caught them, and pulled them back up toward my stomach. "Why should I leave?"

"because you just look too beautiful for your own good." I sighed, stretching forward into another kiss, but only got a peck on the cheek. I scowled and threw myself backwards, him falling onto me, still holding my hands, and the kiss deepened. Lust overtook my body, and I could tell what I wanted to happen next, he showed no signs of slowing.

I broke the kiss.

"Your parents?"

"wont be back until late tomorrow morning."

And we made our own beauty.


	6. authors note

Wow, I started this so long ago! I completely forgot about it to be honest. I need a little bit of advise on if I should continue?


End file.
